O Diário de Luna Lovegood
by Larygrr
Summary: Um pedaço de papel dizendo mais que uma vida toda.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem e eu não lucro nada com isso.

* * *

Querido diário, hoje eu o vi no trem em direção a plataforma nove três quartos. Ele estava com seu sorriso cotidiano no rosto, sempre animado por ir a algum lugar que remetia a seu primeiro lar.

Nós combinamos de nos encontrar lá e ter uma conversa quase informal para ser publicado no _Profeta Diário_, acho que ele só aceitou porque eu iria entrevistá-lo. Isso me faz pensar, devo ter feito algo certo naquela época para conquistar sua confiança.

Eu pretendia chegar lá pelo mundo dos trouxas. Eu gostava do mundo trouxa, eles são tão diferentes e iguais. Eu me atraía por eles de uma forma engraçada, como se pudesse me sentir em casa. Mas eles não entenderiam quem eu sou e nem porque eu sou.

Chegamos no horário, acho que isso tem relação com aquela famosa frase sobre a pontualidade britânica. Tentei ser formal, mas ele me enlaçou em um abraço.

- Harry, como vai? – devo ter corado.

- Bem e você? Foi uma surpresa receber sua coruja, o que fiz para as graças de seu chefe? – ele riu soltando-me.

- Você não tem idéia? – Harry Potter só podia estar brincando, ri baixo. – Mesmo?

Sua expressão mesclava do confuso ao irritado. Acho que ele não estava acostumado a ser o último a saber das coisas.

- Luna, me diga. – Ele quase suplicava.

- Bom, você sabe, faz 10 anos que você derrotou... – e depois de tanto tempo, dizer aquele nome ainda era estranho. – Bom, _Ele_ e então eles querem saber como está nosso grande herói. Eu sou a única pessoa mais próxima a você que trabalha na redação, então eles acharam que ia ser uma boa me dar essa entrevista, daria um caráter mais descontraído. E, aliás, como vai Gina?

Gina, ela era boa comigo. Eu gostava dela. Ruiva, inteligente, ligeira e atenta. Uma boa amiga.

- Isso vai pros jornais? – ele disse rindo.

- Talvez, eles me deixaram bem abertos quanto ao que escrever.

- Pelo menos sei que não irá destruir cada frase que eu disser. – aposto como se referia a Rita Skeeter. – Bom, Gina está em viagem, assuntos do ministério. Mas ela está bem, acho.

- Acha? – _Luna, você não é mais aquela garota indiscreta, eu lembrei a mim mesma._ – Bom, Harry, como você encara seus últimos dez anos? Quer dizer, seus dias pós-heroícos ainda continuam ou você é simplesmente outro cara qualquer?

- Acho que as coisas nunca vão ser... Normais, você sabe. Mas acho que encarando as coisas daquela noite eu fiz o que qualquer bruxo faria...

- Com licença, mas você matou Vol... Voldemort. Muitos bruxos tentaram...

- Mas nenhum conseguiu, eu sei. Mas eu tive o momento certo para fazer isso, você não pensa muito nas conseqüências quando aquele tipo de ação é eminente. – Ele coçou o queixo. – a pergunta não era essa... Certo, os últimos dez anos. Eu me casei com a irmã do meu melhor amigo, eu trabalho como auror para o Ministério da Magia, eu tenho uma rotina como qualquer um e acho que aprendi que não vou saber todas as coisas que preciso colando de Hermione. – seu olhar se perdia pelos trens que ali passavam. – Logo, os dias de glória foram esquecidos há tempo, mas em ocasiões como essa eles se lembram de mim como o garoto que matou o Lorde das Trevas, porque eles precisam de heróis para conviver com dias tediosos e maçantes.

- Você faz soar como alguém que precisa de um herói. – mordi meu lábio sutilmente, não queria ser indiscreta.

- Nenhuma anotação, Luna?

- Tenho boa memória. – acho que estava fugindo da resposta.

- Por que eu precisaria de um herói se tenho a mim mesmo? - sua voz não soou com presunção, como a frase soava, senti certa melancolia. – Eu tenho recortes de livros e revistas e jornais me lembrando a todo o momento meu ato de coragem e bravura. Uma vez na vida, aparentemente, eu fiz a coisa certa.

- Potter, por que tanta depressão?

- Eu seria só mais um, esquecido nessa multidão, se meus pais não tivessem sido mortos por _Ele_. E eu trocaria qualquer dia de glória ou todo o dinheiro do mundo apenas para tê-los comigo. Ah, eu trocaria.

- Eu nunca o vi falando assim.

- Você já sentiu falta de algo que nem chegou a conhecer? Meus pais são tão vivos em mim que às vezes eu me esqueço do pequeno fato de que não me lembro de nada concreto. As histórias, o modo como eram e até suas fotos... Eu só os tenho porque pessoas me deram. Eu não construí nada com eles.

- Claro que sim, você construiu seu amor. Eles podem não estar vivos, mas você os ressuscita em seu coração.

- Não é o bastante.

- Nunca é. – Eu suspirei, eu acabara de lembrar de minha mãe. – Filhos? Quando eles virão? – Seu rosto se iluminou.

- Eu e Gina pensamos muito nisso, seriamente. Você sabe, Weasleys, mas não é o momento certo, ela me convenceu disso. – Seu sorriso foi ficando um pouco triste. – Nós estamos conquistando espaço em nosso trabalho e ela não quer que nada atrapalhe isso, entende? Estamos numa nova _era_, as mulheres não ficam mais em casa apenas cuidando da família e coisas do tipo. Nunca fui contra isso, não me entenda errado, mas eu não reclamaria de dar todo o suporte financeiro enquanto construímos nossa família.

- Você e Gina se dão bem? Como está seu círculo de amizade? As coisas podem ter mudado um pouco, não é?

- As pessoas sempre mudam, às vezes para melhor. – seu olhar fixou-se em mim e eu baixei a cabeça quase distraída. – O que tem feito, Luna?

- Tenho trabalhado bastante, cuido da minha gata com amor, ela é uma boa companheira.

- Qual seu nome? – Ele se interessou por aquilo? Pelo menos fingiu muito bem.

- Meg. Hm, eu a achei abandonada na rua quando era um filhote, levei pra casa e ela ainda me retribui o favor lambendo minhas mãos e roçando-se em minhas pernas numa noite fria. – eu me retraí. – Você tem algum animal de estimação?

- Só uma coruja, Gina não anda gostando tanto de animais. Mas Witz conquistou a confiança daquela ruiva. Hm, Gina mudou um pouco, ela se tornou mais responsável que Hermione, tão prática e concentrada, ambiciosa... Por vezes ela me lembra Malfoy. Eu trabalho com Malfoy e devo admitir que quando ele quer não é tão intragável. Hermione está feliz, acho que ela e Ron combinam porque um dá ao outro o que não tem. Você tem visto Neville? Eu gostaria de saber como ele está, soube que leciona Herbologia, mas é só o que sei. Quanto ao resto, suas vidas o dissiparam. Sei noticia de um ou outro às vezes, mas nada muito concreto. Você vê, o tempo muda todos.

- O que sente falta neles? Eu não os vejo há tanto tempo que só consigo os imaginas com vestes de Hogwarts.

- Eu sinto falta do Rony sem disciplina, sinto falta da seriedade hilária de Hermione, do medo disfarçando a coragem de Neville, da jovialidade de Gina, das brincadeiras dos gêmeos, Jorge nunca mais foi o mesmo, e agora que Draco é quase um amigo, eu sinto falta de criar encrenca com ele... Eu sinto falta da sua excentricidade, Luna.

- Oh! Certamente você se lembra do quanto eu era estranha.

- Não, me lembro o quanto era sincera, pura, verdadeira. O tipo de pessoa que todos deveriam ser, você não se importava com superficialidades. Você tinha uma magia particular, era algo unicamente seu e ninguém entendia isso.

- Certo, é seu modo de ver.

- E como é o seu modo de ver?

- Acho que a entrevista é sobre você. – ri nervosa. – E não sobre mim. Vamos continuar...

- Você está tentando fugir de minha pergunta. – ele tomou o ar em seus pulmões. – Por que mudou?

- Porque como você disse... – eu forcei para imitar seu tom. – O tempo muda todos. Eu mudei, já tenho alguns anos nas costas para agir como se tivesse 16 anos.

- Parece sério... Eu me lembro do seu gosto estranho para acessórios.

- Eu me lembro do seu gosto estranho para se meter em encrencas.

- E o que mais se lembra?

Eu ri sonoramente. Ótimo, agora eu sou a entrevistada.

- Você seria um bom repórter, se um dia pensar a respeito, entre em contato comigo. Eu me lembro de ter amigos pela primeira vez, me lembro da comida de Hogwarts, é a melhor. Os dias de jogo de quadribol, você era bom. Você ainda joga?

- Pouco, muito pouco. Gin... Digo, bom, eu não ando tendo tempo, mas às vezes eu e meus cunhados jogamos. O que mais se lembra?

- As festas, o Natal lá tinha um clima extremamente agradável, eu lembro de ir escondida à Floresta Proibida e lembro de andas pelos corredores me deixando ser guiada pelas escadas... – parei reprimindo um sorriso. – Elas estavam sempre me levando a lugares engraçados. Você já se deixou levar?

- O tempo todo.

- Agir com o coração, é uma forma de ser inconseqüente, você deve saber o que é isso. - Sua risada cortou o barulho que as pessoas estavam fazendo. – eu sou só curiosa, isso me ajuda no meu trabalho. Do que se lembra?

- De Hogwards? Hm, eu me lembro de chegar lá pela primeira vez e ver aquele castelo. O medo do chapéu seletor. A comida e as festas, os amigos realmente. Quadribol, eu me sentia realmente um herói. Bons tempos...

- Você teve um ar saudosista, isso é bom.

- Eu me lembro... – ele se cortou e eu vi suas bochechas corando. – Não.

- Diga, diga.

- Você tomou uma poção do amor enganada, você... – estava falando a sério e eu senti meu coração palpitar com força. - Você me beijou. E intensamente. Ninguém entendeu, nem eu e aí você me olhou confusa, como se...

- Fosse o certo. – _fugir, fugir_. – Bem, é, é, as pessoas não entendiam muito bem e faziam esse tipo de coisa comigo. Vai saber... Acho que tenho o bastante para uma boa matéria. Acho que você vai gostar do resultado, envio o artigo para você em primeira mão. Obrigada realmente por me dar atenção e tenho um bom dia.

- Você não quer tomar um café comigo?

- Não posso, outro dia. – sorri e acenei já dando as costas. – Muito a escrever. Até.

Cheguei em casa e comecei a esboçar meu artigo. Eu pretendia fazer algo onde as pessoas pudessem conhecer e entender Potter de uma forma que eu entendia e ninguém mais. Era me expor, mas eu não ligava.

Fiz um recorte do artigo, preciso lembrar-me dele sempre.

**_Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu._**

_Sempre achei ridículo me referir a alguém dessa forma porque se for pensar, todo mundo sobreviveu. Não importa com relação ao que, mas pense, todos estão vivos, resistindo a vida. Parabéns a todos que sobreviveram._

_ Harry aceitou se encontrar comigo na plataforma nove três quartos. O lugar onde tudo começou, onde todos os anos nos direcionava a escola, acho um lugar bem saudosista._

_ Ele me recebeu com um abraço, eu me senti novamente com aquele querido amigo tão perto, foi bom. Sentamos e ele se sentiu a vontade, trazendo um clima bem ameno a nossa conversa. _

_ Se você começou a ler achando que faríamos uma retrospectiva dos últimos dez anos após a morte de Voldermot, pode largar esse artigo imediatamente. O intuito é falar sobre Harry, um mito? Um garoto que se tornou um homem._

_ Acontecimentos transformam qualquer pessoa, Harry se refere aquele acontecimento com certa naturalidade, levando em conta o fato de que qualquer bruxo faria o que ele fez se tivesse que fazer. Seu ato heróico mudou o mundo, eu diria que o salvou, mas hoje em dia aquilo se torna tão distante que nem damos importância. Bem, isso muda quando temos que comemorar dez anos sem aquele ditador da arte das trevas. _

_Mas Harry agora é um auror, chefe do departamento. Ele luta pelo que quer e nunca foi de aceitar as coisas de mão beijada, ele faz por merecer. Sua rotina é cheia de problema como qualquer uma, mas ele resolve um a um como um homem sensato._

_Depois da escola ele comenta o afastamento de alguns de seus amigos, mas entende. _Cada um seguiu seu rumo_, comenta. Ele fala de todos com um carinho enorme e é sensacional ver o brilho em seus olhos se lembrar de algo característico de cada um inclusive de Draco Malfoy. Vocês devem se lembrar, eles eram arquiinimigos. _. Eu trabalho com Malfoy e devo admitir que quando ele quer não é tão intragável, _ele disse rindo-se._

_É, o tempo pode mudar mesmo as pessoas, mas você sabe, pode dentro ainda somos os mesmo. E eu vi que Harry Potter ainda tem a juventude presa no coração, talvez presa pelo fardo de ser o herói de uma nação, mas ele ainda pode sorrir como sorria e ser tão encrenqueiro quanto era. _

_Quem se lembra daquele garoto? Todo mundo, mas eu me lembro do amigo fiel, do garoto perspicaz, de sua habilidade sobre uma vassoura e de seu amor com cada um daqueles com que convivia. _

_Se você visse Potter como eu vejo entenderia que seu grande feito não é ter matado quem matou. Seu grande feito não é ter acabado com aquela maldita guerra e terror que vivíamos. Não tiro seu mérito, não me sinto menos agradecida, não. _

_O grande mérito de Harry Potter é conquistar quem que seja sorrindo abertamente com seus olhos verdes brilhando muito. Potter é o garoto que me ajudou a sobreviver e me ensinou a amar, mesmo que não saiba disso. _

_Não houve poção nenhuma._

_ Luna Lovegood._

_

* * *

_**N.A.:** Não é meu casal favorito, mas vale a experiência.


End file.
